


Close Call

by were_lemur



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who: Scream of the Shalka
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 14:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An accident in the TARDIS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Call

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 193

The cloister bell rang frantically as the TARDIS slammed, thumped, spun, careened, fighting to compensate for the extreme forces. If it hadn't been for the Master's mechanically strong grip on his shirt-front, the Doctor would have been killed.

After what seemed like an eon of pounding (though his finely-honed temporal senses told him that it had been less than half a minute) the ship steadied. He pried the Master's fingers loose, and noticed that his own hands were shaking as he did so. "Not a bad job of piloting, if I do say so myself."

"Idiot," the Master said fondly.


End file.
